Tearing Me Apart (HashixMada)
by KatsuNoJutsu95
Summary: Hashirama is a high scoring student and tutors his best friend, Madara in his year. They are also more than friends. One afternoon Hashirama suspects Madara is cheating on him, however the truth is much more cruel.


Rating: M

Genre: Drama, Yaoi. HashiramaxMadara & MadaraxIzuna.

Context: Set in modern Japan and a slightly alternative Universe. Izuna is still alive and is living in Konoha.

 **September: 5 months to Time**

The two teens were pressed up against each other on the Senju's bed, locked in a heated kiss. The raven was enjoying the taste of the brunette's tongue in his wet cavern. One of Madara's hands was held captive by Hashirama's hand above his head. The other hand was allowed to roam his boyfriend's back. Hashirama's hips were slowly grinding the Uchiha's below him.

This routine was normal for the high school pair. Hashirama was known as the brightest student in the year as well as long childhood friends with Madara. The raven and the brunette had competed since primary school for the best grades, their rival developed into an obsession during early high school. In their final two years, Madara asked for tuition to see Hashirama more and their relationship developed 'beyond' friends. Ironically Hashirama was surprised that Madara scored as high on his entrance exams as he did with the amount of time they actually spent on study. They were surprised to discover that they had both enrolled in political studies, but in separate Universities (colleges). The advantage of going to two separate universities, was that they could meet without any suspicious gossip from other students over their business.

The two broke for air and the brunette trailed down to suck on Madara's neck.

"H-hashi, I need it." The raven panted softly.

The brunette replied more calmly, "In due time, I am almost ready."

"Hn fine, you are better than 'him' anyway…" Madara spoke his thoughts out aloud which was rare for the Uchiha.

Hashirama stopped both his grinding and pulled his head up slightly so his lips were hovering over Madara's neck. His breath chilling the trails of saliva on the pale flesh, making the Uchiha's hairs raise.

"Who?" The taller male questioned and the other quickly realised his mistake.

"What? No I meant better than study."

Madara had not meant to speak those particular thoughts out aloud. But being around the Senju allowed him to relax his mind unlike anyone else, not even his own family. Hashirama sat up and got off his boyfriend, looking annoyed and slightly hurt.

"No you didn't, don't lie, I know when you are making excuses Madara. Now tell me who else you are seeing." Hashirama knew the Uchiha lived alone with his younger brother Izuna, and as far as the Senju was concerned, they functioned like regular siblings. The Uchiha's father died in a freak accident and his mother, unable to cope, moved away to live other family. Madara saw custody over his brother immediately when the lawyers opened up for service after Christmas. It was one disadvantage of having a birthday on Christmas Eve, he had to wait the holidays to pass.

Madara racked his brains for a believable excuse, one acceptable enough, so Hashirama would finish the sex off.

"I owed him a favour and that's what he asked for." The raven answered, avoiding the main part of the question and hoped his answer was enough of a distraction.

"So sex is a payment option for you?" Hashirama stated bluntly.

"It was a once off! Now can we get back?" The Uchiha growled.

"No, you are still avoiding my question, of 'who'." The Senju didn't budge, his mind didn't miss a detail.

"Che, I can't tell you, but I swear 'he' won't interfere with us, I will ensure that."

"Then I call tonight off, I'll see you for study next time." The taller male got completely off the bed and tidied himself up; namely his shirt and hair. The raven stared at the brunette in disbelief, mouth slightly agape. His boner uncomfortably stuck on pause beneath his belt. If Hashirama was still horny he was doing very well to hide it.

"But!" The shorter male protested.

"Then simply tell me."

Angrily the Uchiha sat up and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his well-toned chest. He couldn't reveal his secret just yet, it just wasn't right. At least homosexuality wasn't a choice…

"I told you I can't."

"Did he make you promise?" The Senju enquired, trying to dig a little deeper.  
"No, I promised him…" The conversation was clearly going nowhere and around in circles like most of their arguments as kids had done.

"…"

Madara dumped his books and stationary into his bad and left, slamming the door behind him.

iMaybe I was a little harsh? No! He must make a choice between me and 'him'./i Hashirama told himself. He looked over at his study notes and decided a few finance questions would be enough to shift his focus away from the stupid argument.

"How did it go, brother?" A voice less coarse than Madara's sounded.

"Izuna, what are you doing out of bed?" Replied the older Uchiha.

"I felt a bit better and wanted to take a walk, is that too much to ask? His younger brother was leaning against the door frame weakly. His pale skin was close to snow white from his condition and stood out brightly against the dark timber frame.

"Yes it is. Please go back to bed Izu, and I'll bring you your dinner." The older brother assured.

"Fine, okay." The younger boy slowly shuffled back to his room using the wall as support.

Madara cooked up a teriyaki chicken stir-fry. It was a suitable meal which he could help spoon feed his brother if he had trouble feeding himself; which Izuna now had from time to time.

"You're home early tonight, did something happen at Hash-"

"Don't mention his name." Madara interrupted. Cooking dinner had taken his mind off the brunette, but now the thoughts of the argument were coming back.

"That's not fair, how was I meant to know?" The younger raven barked.

Madara sighed, "I am not over it yet. I'll tell you another time."

"If you say so…" The younger huffed. It depressed him that he had no company all day and when his only company of a brother was around, Madara couldn't talk about his day. The two ate their dinner quietly after that and Izuna managed to find other subjects to talk about. Madara appreciated his brother's ability to ease his mind off stressful matters when they occurred.

"… I doubt you have had any desert tonight~" Izuna added cheekily.

"No and no, you already have done enough moving today."

"But you haven't~."

Izuna put his dish on the side table next to the bed and gripped his brother's wrists, one in each hand firmly like a vice. It surprised the elder Uchiha that Izuna still had enough strength to grip his wrists to stop him from pulling away.

"I want to go at it again."

"No Izuna, you know it's not right for us to do so. Besides I have a boyfriend." Madara tried swaying his brother away from a once off need into a habit. What Izuna cried next, left the older Uchiha short of words.

"I shouldn't be dying this young, that's not normal either!" Izuna protested. "And because of that I can't get a girl-friend and become a father and grow old! You are all I have and frankly I could no longer care less about society's social rules when my life is being taken from me!"

"Izuna…"

"And you know why?" Izuna's hands squeezed his brother's wrists tightly. "Our brothers died because or parents couldn't afford vaccinations. I was bullied all through scho–"

Madara interrupted, "Hold it, who bullied you Izu? I haven't heard anything about this."

The younger Uchiha sighed and look away from his brother. "A guy in my grade, 'the white wolf' we called him. Tobirama Senju."

"Tch, and what did he bully you for?"

"It was stupid, for growing my hair out. So I picked fights with him when I could."

"If you had told me I would have stepped in and beaten him up myself."

Izuna smiled and chuckled "I have to stand my ground too, like you brother!"

"Che, learned anything from that?" Madara replied sarcastically.

"Anyway back to my story! Father dies on us while away on business, we didn't get to say goodbye. You had to take custody over me because our own mother abandoned us! Apparently we remind her too much of father… To top it all off I am supposed to be studying for my entrance exams! _iCough cough cough/i_ " The younger Uchiha's voice broke into a short coughing fit that left his weak body shaking. Madara raced off to fetch a glass of water and medication the doctor had prescribed. Izuna took the water and medication without any hesitation. When the younger brother had settled he continued with a lowered voice. "I am so angry that, my body can't even take the stress anymore…"

The poor kid had visited the doctors earlier that month after not recovering from seasonal flu. To both of the brother's displeasure, Izuna had been diagnosed with terminal cancer and the doctor had given him five months to live. That time would let Izuna live to see his brother's birthday one final time, however his birthday was the last thing on Madara's mind right now.

"So I want iit/i again…" the younger Uchiha's voice softened and rubbed his thumbs on his brother's wrists. He then let go to pull back the blanket and offer his brother under. If Madara wasn't still half hard from Hashirama, he still may have been able to negotiate with his brother a little more about what exactly he would and wouldn't do. But that wasn't possible. He took one look at this brother's pale slender legs and imagined them clinging tightly to his hips. It was thoughts like these that caused Madara to give in to his brother.

"Fine."

Madara climbed onto the mattress and laid on top of his brother, his clothed length pressed up against Izuna's inner thigh. Izuna shivered, "You are already that excited brother? I knew you couldn't resist me." Madara largely ignored comment and got to work growing his younger brother's hard on and removing their clothes. Luckily Izuna wasn't too much of the touchy feely type and was still enough of a brother to not insist having his brother's lips over him too.

Also quite like himself, the younger Uchiha liked it rough, but there was no way Madara could do that while Izuna's body was beginning to crumble. So instead Madara worked on him gently with his fingers first, crooking a finger to stroke his brother's prostate.

A dark blush returned some colour to the ill Uchiha's face and his eyes closed with bliss. The older Uchiha's length became sore in its restraints and he took it out. It was already leaking with enough fluid to coat nicely.

"I am ready to enter, are you ready Izuna?"

"Huff, yeah, do it." The younger Uchiha spread his knees wider.

Madara slipped in one motion, earning groans from both brothers. His thoughts of knowing this was wrong had vanished as he gave what Izuna wished.

 **4 Months to Time**

Madara and Hashirama had returned to their fortnightly study sessions without much comment on their previous argument. They screwed after some study out of need despite Hashirama not receiving his answer to his question. Madara had convinced his boyfriend he would spill when the time was right.

 **2 Months to time**

 _7:24 am_

 _Cough! Cough!_ Izuna spluttered over his cereal once again.

"Izuna, I have to take you to hospital!" Madara exclaimed.

Izuna opened his eyes and saw he had coughed up blood. He widened his eyes but didn't protest, as much as the younger brother hated his situation, he was frustrated waiting for death to take its time.

He packed his brother into the car and drove off to the emergency department where the paramedics promptly took Izuna in. Unable to follow his brother into the ward he went back to his car to make a phone call.

8:52 am

 _Bzzt Bzzt… Bzzt Bzzt…_

Hashirama cancelled the incoming call. His lecture was about to start in 10 minutes and it was the last one before they talked about exam content. Madara would have to wait him to call back.

 _New text message_ :  
I need you, I will be waiting in the carpark for your lecture to finish. – Madara.

Great just what Hashirama needed. A curious message to distract his focus off his studies.

Hashirama left the lecture theatre and made his way over to the pick-up zone of the carpark. Madara was there as expected and he hopped in the passenger's seat.

"What's up? Don't you have your falcon training on today?"

"It was cancelled, my bird has an injury." The Uchiha started the car and began driving towards the carpark exit.

"That's strange, find but we can't go back to my place." Replied the Senju calmly.

"Why not?" Madara's eyes shifted to glance at his friend then back to the road.

"I have pest control inspecting it." Hashirama placed an elbow on the window sill of the car door and rested his cheek on his wrist.

"Fine." Madara directed the car to head towards his own place.

"In the middle of the day?" The Senju protested.

The raven ushered Hashirama into his room as soon as they got home, closing the door even though his brother wasn't home. The raven locked lips and walked his lover back towards the bed. Hashirama felt the back of knees on the bed behind him forcing him to sit down.

"I want to be on top this time." Madara more demanded than asked. Shirts were lifted and hands wandered.

"That's fine, by why the sudden change?"

"Do I need a reason?"

Hashirama noted Madara was acting strange. His responses were shorter and more aggressive than the Senju was used to. His touches were rougher too, almost painfully so.

"Mada, you are rushing this," the brunette voiced his concern. He didn't want to explain why he couldn't sit well in class later.

"Just quiet." The raven growled.

'Was everything with his friend okay?' The Senju thought.

"No Madara, stop." Hashirama needed to clear his head for a moment and thought of a reasonable excuse to delay Madara for a moment.

The Uchiha sighed heavily, "What is it this time?"

"It's a warm day, I need to fetch some water for us before we continue."

"Really? Fine…" The raven let his lover get off the bed and waited impatiently.

The brunette walked into the kitchen searching the cupboards for water glasses. Upon finding them he filled them up under the tap and was shocked to see a cereal bowl with the unmistakeable sight of blood. He calmly returned to the bed room and sat the glasses on the bed side table. Hashirama decided this was the time to ask questions.

"Madara tell me, why is there blood in the cereal bowl?" Hashirama asked concernedly.

"Tch!" Madara had no way out of this, no more excuses to throw around. He looked to the side taking his time to think of how to tell his friend. It was hard enough accepting the situation himself right now. Before, there was a small hope his brother still could recover. This morning was when realisation hit, Izuna wasn't going to make it. The Uchiha didn't realise he lost himself in thought when Hashirama's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Is everything with you and your brother okay?" The Senju began calmly, pushing his friend along gently and starting again with an easier question. He didn't want Madara to storm out on him again, even if he was in his own home.

"My brother is dying… I took him to the emergency ward this morning."

Hashirama remained quiet, making sure Madara spoke everything he needed to say, but the raven didn't speak any more.

"I am sorry to hear that… If there is anything I can do to help - "

"He was also the one who asked me that ifavour/i a few months ago."

"…" The brunette was not expecting the culprit to be the Uchiha's only family. Out of awkwardness he didn't dwell on that part of the subject any further. Luckily Madara broke the silence.

"He has two months."

"…" The two remained silent again for a moment and made the already uncomfortable Uchiha impatient.

"Now I told you, can we now get back?"

The Senju nodded.

Hashirama laid back down, relieved his lover wasn't cheating on him at least. Though the news of Izuna had been a mood killer. Normally he could laugh his way out of tedious situations, but this time wasn't so appropriate. Instead his focused his energy on providing his friend the distraction he was seeking. The Uchiha had his length pressed against his lover ready to enter. He entered carefully in one motion causing both men to shudder in delight. Unlike his brother he could sink to the hilt in Hashirama. After a moment he began rocking his hips and adjusted his angle to find the spot that would make the brunette see stars.

The men panted heavily in their aftermath, Madara was lying on his back on the bed sheets already pulled out. When the Senju caught his breath he sat up and did up his jeans. "I will fetch us some more water."

"Thanks." The Uchiha replied.

 **One month**

The raven's birthday dawned, and Madara had been visiting his brother in the hospital every day when he had time spare. Izuna's eye sight was diminishing rapidly, which according to the nurse was an unusual side effect for cancer, but was found to be a recessive genetic condition in the Uchiha's family blood line.

"Mada-ra, I-I am not, scared, any-more. I see, the other, world, in my dreams." Izuna spoke slowly. Madara could tell that even talking was a strain on his body.

"Izuna don't say things like that." It pained Madara to hear his brother was happy to leave the world of the living, though it was selfish to force Izuna to stay alive.

"Sorry, brother, I am g-going, to be o-okay." Izuna looked over to where his older brother was standing. He saw the dark outline framing pale skin, but all of his facial features were a blur. The young Uchiha could not see what expression his brother was making, instead Izuna could hear it in his brother's voice. Izuna no longer concerned himself with matters of the living, so it was easier for him to let go and move on from this world.

"I brought you something to eat." The older Uchiha changed the subject, holding out some home-made Inarizushi. It was Madara's favourite which he only brought out as a treat.

"Thanks, I am, not h-hung-ry now, may-be the nurses, will let me, e-eat it, for d-dinner." Izuna tried his best to smile.

"As long as you eat something, have they been treating you well?" Madara thought of anything to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, well, I h-hate this bed, and old w-women help-ing, me t-o pee and shower. Haha, you'd ne-ver be a-ble to pee here, broth-er!" Izuna managed to joke.

"Yeah, yeah… " Madara looked to the side in embarrassment, knowing it was too true, even though Izuna couldn't see his expression.

"Well, I g-guess, there is n-o, point i-n me stay-ing here."

"Not yet Izuna!" the older Uchiha's heart was tearing up inside.

"The g-guardian, a Ten-gu, he's wai-ting, t-o take me, ac-ross."

"…My birthday is in two weeks, you were happy the doctor said you'll live long enough to see it remember?"

"Oh yeah… Sorry Mad-ara, I-I don't think, I-I can wait, that l-long a-any-more."

Madara sat on the edge of the hospital bed. He ignored the fact that he may be tightening the already tight bed sheets down on Izuna's legs. His brother didn't say anything however. Madara leant over to hold his brother in a tight hug and Izuna did his best to hold back. The older brother felt two long arms resting gently around his sides. The younger brother's breathing was faint and shallow, Madara was nervous Izuna would leave him right there in his arms, but then at least he knew it was over.

Madara held on a minute longer not wanting the moment to end. His heart pounded in his chest when his brother's arms slipped down off his waist and silently came to a rest on the white bed sheets. Madara cried then and there for a solid few minutes, releasing the emotions welled up inside that had been accumulating the past few months.

Eventually he dried his eyes and laid what was his brother back down on the pillows. When he left, he notified the nurse on his way out.

~END~


End file.
